Finding Love on New Year's Eve
by TheAusllyWriter
Summary: A lot can happen on New Year's Eve. So what will happen to Ally on this big day?


**Hey there!**

**It's finally New Year's Eve so I wanted to try my first one-shot!**

**So here it is! :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but I wish I did.**

Ally's P.O.V.

It was my first New Year's party I was going to go to with Trish since I just move to Miami 5 months ago. I was scared at how many people might be there that I didn't know. I knew my best friends Dez and Austin were going to be there but I don't think I was going to find them through the entire crowd of people that were going to be there. I was now sitting on my bed at home in my room with Trish picking out my outfit on what I was going to wear.

"Ally! I'm telling you, you're going to have so much fun!" Trish said.

"I don't know Trish, I hardly know anyone and I can't just show up to a party thinking that I'm some outgoing girl when I'm not." I said to her.

"Don't worry about it, I know you're still new to town but you have me and Dez to help you out." she said to me taking out a red strapless dress with a little lace at the bottom.

"I bet Austin is going to die over you when he sees you in this!" she says holding it up to me.

She's been doing that since I moved into town. She keeps telling me ever since I met Austin he's been starring at me and trying to get my attention for a long time. He kept flirting with me by playing with my hair, following me to class, and helping me out through all the bullies that were trying to hurt me at school.

Sure he was talented, amazing, and everything about him screamed perfection but he was the most popular guy in school, he would never like someone like me. I was the shy new girl in town who only had 3 friends. I didn't even have a chance.

"Trish, for the last time Austin doesn't like me like that. Can we just drop this whole conversation?" I asked nicely.

"Fine, whatever you say. But it's New Year's Eve, anything is possible tonight." she said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the dress she had in her hand and went into the bathroom to change into it. As soon as I got out of the bathroom not seeing what I looked like Trish turns her attention to me and smiles happily.

"You look amazing Ally!" she said.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

I ran to the mirror in my room and started to smile at how good I actually did look. I was always self-conscious about myself sometimes so right now thinking I looked amazing was a first.

"I told you that you looked amazing! But noo, you don't want to believe me." she said fixing my hair curling it more than usual.

She pinned half of my hair up and left the other half down. I smiled at how put together I looked putting a belt over me and some red heels on. I looked at my watch and saw that Austin and Dez are suppose to be picking us up right about now.

"Oh! We better go! Austin and Dez are going to be here in any minute." I told her.

"Don't worry about them, they take longer than we do. But I know Austin is going to freak when he sees you." she said happily.

"Trish! What did I say?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just a force a habit." she said to me.

Just then the doorbell rang and I knew who it was already. I quickly ran out of my room and down the stairs to open the door to only meet Dez and Austin who was wearing a white shirt that showed off his perfectly nice toned abs and a black leather jacket with some skinny jeans. I couldn't help but to stand in awe and admire how hot he looked even though he wasn't fully dressed up to go this New Year's party.

"Ally! You look great!" Dez said to me smiling.

"Thank you Dez." I said to him smiling back.

"Hey are you ready to go-" Austin started to say.

Before he could finish his sentence though he looks at me staring up and down with his mouth hanging open and I started to giggle to myself on how awestruck he looked.

"Um...Austin are you okay?" I asked him.

"What? Oh yeah, you just look...perfect." he said smiling at me.

Did I mention how much I loved that smile? It was so adorable how every time he smiled his dimples showed. It made my heart melt and made me fall even more for him. Every time he did that just made me feel safe and happy.

" You don't look so bad yourself." I said to him. He blushed.

Trish suddenly comes up from behind me down the stairs and up to me, Dez, and Austin.

"As much as I love you two just starring at each other lovingly, we have to go before we're going to be late for the party." she said to us looking at her watch.

"Oh right, shall we go?" he then asked changing back to his original color.

"We shall." I said to him smiling at him.

We left the house and into the car and we all drove in comfortable silence and relaxed. I however wasn't because I was getting more nervous and nervous about being at this party some popular guy at school invited everyone to. I could also catch glimpse of Austin from the driver's seat starring and smiling at me through the rear view mirror.

"Keep your eyes on the road Moon." Trish said jokingly to him noticing what he was doing.

He giggled and rolled his eyes at her playfully and starred back at the road until 5 minutes later he starts looking at me once again. I felt my cheeks burning and turning red as I was smiling and pretending that I was looking at the window.

When we finally got to the house I could see people from school everywhere with New Year's hat, balloons, confetti, and streamers flying everywhere. I smiled at how happy everybody was but cringed at all those people who were drinking and hooking up with some random stranger they just met every which way.

"We're finally here! I thought we would never make it!" Dez said getting out of the car.

"Why did you think that?" I asked him doing the same but confused.

"Oh because all the time I was at Austin's house he kept talking about how he has a crush on-" he started to say.

"Dez! Don't you have do something?!" Austin asked getting out of the car and coming to us.

"No, I don't have to do-" he started to say again.

I could see Austin giving Dez a look that shouted get-away-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you look. I didn't know why but I really wanted to know what Dez's was going to say.

"Oh! I just remember that I did have to do something. See ya!" he said nervously running away from us.

"Okay, Trish since I hardly know anybody here, we should probably-" I started to say.

But when I turned around I found that Trish wasn't here with me anymore and she already gone inside. I turned back around to only find Austin still standing there looking at me still.

"Well I guess she's gone." I said to him trying to not make the position we were in awkward.

"Don't worry, you could just hang out with me for the rest of the night." he said a little to excited.

"Um...okay." I said to him smiling at him.

He holds out his hand to me and I was a little hesitant at first if I should take it or not but then just did what my gut told me to do. I quickly grabbed it feeling electricity run through my arm then soon my body.

As he pulled me into the house with crazy teenagers running around through the house I could see people, mainly girls giving me evil glares like I was doing something wrong.

"So have you seriously never been to a New Year's eve party?" he asked me.

"Nope, I only go to one party a year and that party is only when it's a back to school night at my old school." I said to him a little embarrassed. He laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed by it, I think it's kinda adorable how you look so lost." he said giggling.

I didn't know if I was to take that as a compliment or an insult but whatever it was made me blush even more than I did before.

As soon as we got further into the crowd I felt Austin's hand let go of mine and he disappeared into the crowd of wasted teens who were blowing horns in my ear. I looked around me to see if he was anywhere to be seen but couldn't find him anywhere.

I was now officially alone on New Year's Eve at my first party in a long time. I didn't know anyone so I was lost and kinda scared so I just decided to go upstairs into one of the room that had a balcony in it so I've been told.

I made my way by pushing through the crowds and groups and up the stairs into the host of the party's bedroom not knowing which one was which. I finally decided to guess and I opens the first door on my left in the hallway and went inside only to see no one there just like I liked it.

It was quiet, peaceful, and everything I wanted at the moment. I then turned my attention to the balcony and walked to it opening up the window door and leaning against the railing thinking to myself about my New Year's resolution until I feel someone lean against the railing next to me. I quickly look my attention up to find Austin standing next to me smiling.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, I was invited to this party wasn't I?" he asked playfully.

"You know what I mean, I mean how did you find me?" I asked him shyly.

"I've been looking for you, you just ran off into the party and I couldn't find you." he said to me.

"I didn't run off. I just-" I started to say defensively.

"Ally, I'm joking." he said to me laughing.

"I knew that." I said embarrassed.

"Sure you did." he said jokingly.

"So, why were you looking for me?" I asked him confused.

"I just wanted to see you and admire how beautiful you look tonight." he said causally. I blushed.

"Yeah right, no one ever really thinks I'm beautiful. I'm Ally plain Dawson." I said to him sadly.

It was true, everything I thought a guy really like me it turned out that he didn't or he did he just got a better offer than me.

"Well I do. I think you're more than beautiful which is why I've been trying to get your attention ever since you moved here. I think you're smart, pretty, fun, amazing, adorkable, and just fun to be around." he said to me getting closer.

I was now blushing like crazy at how special and good he made me feel about myself at that moment that I wanted to just kiss him right here and right now.

"Thanks, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I said to him smiling.

We then stood there in silence starring in each other's eyes as he started to come closer to me and pretty soon his face was really close to mine that I could feel the warmth of his breath on my cheeks as I stared into his eyes.

His sparkly hazel nut eyes that made any girl go crazy over him including me. Just as we were about to let our lips touch we could hear people downstairs and outside starting the countdown.

"5...4...3...2...1..." they chanted.

"Happy New Year." he whispered to me.

And with that, he pressed his lips against mine kissing me sweetly and passionately. I quickly kissed him back feeling amazing and good. I could feel the butterflies just flying around in my stomach. This was the best and first kiss I ever experienced in my life and I wouldn't give up how amazing the feeling was. The kiss soon got more heated as he slowly slid his tongue into my mouth so hard that we stumbled back into the room with his hands on my waist and we soon fell on the bed.

After that, let's just say things got way more heated than that for the rest of the night. I knew that after tonight things were going to change for the better.

Trish was right though, it was New Year's and anything was possible.

** The End**

* * *

**And I hope you all have an amazing New Year's since we got a lot of things coming out in 2013 such as the R5 CD which I've been waiting for a _long_ time and more Auslly which makes me even more super excited, and Ross's movie "Teen Beach** **Movie/Musical**"** or whatever it's called. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
